mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Proposed Missile System
Here's an idea for a proposed missile system. This would include ICBM's, MIRV's, and WMD's, as well as any other missile that could be fired, and missile defence systems. BEAR IN MIND, THESE ARE GAME RULES, NOT UN LAWS. THIS MEANS THAT THIS PAGE WILL TAKE INTO ACCOUNT SECRETIVE BUILDING OF ILLEGAL WEAPONS SUCH AS NUKES, AS THEIR OUTLAWING IS AN IN-GAME THING, AND NOT PART OF ACTUAL GAME RULES. The System Essentially, each country would have to build a Silo before missiles could be used. They do not have to announce to everybody that a silo is being built, or indeed where one is being built and what for. It will be up to the country building the silo as to whether it appears on the map. A country can build more than one silo, but no more than three can exist per player at any one time. Each building "turn", a silo can manufacture one set of missiles/defences at a time. The sets are as follows: 1 set can be either: *6 ICBM missiles (to be fired simultaneously). *4 MIRV missiles and 4 dummy missiles (to be fired simultaneously). *6 Standard Defence missiles (to be fired simultaneously). *1 WMD/Nuclear Weapon. *1 Nuclear Defence Conditions of building Essentially, ICBM's/MIRV's/Standard Defence Missiles (SDM's) would take approximately 1 week to build (vaguely dependant on factors such as the economy of the country making it). This would ensure that they would not be overused, like they have been previously. These missiles can be built simultaneously at multiple silo's at the same speed that they normally take. Building one set of these will cost the economy roughly the same as a standard carrier. Nuclear Weapons would require the country producing them to have a supply of Uranium before building them. Once this has been secured, a nuclear weapon should take approximately 2-3 weeks to build (once again dependant on other factors such as economy). However, if more than one nuclear weapon is being built at a time, it will work via a queue system, where it will take 2-3 weeks for the first Nuke, and roughly 12 days each for any further nukes (this will take into account that building from three separate silo's will be quicker, but will prevent people from building three nukes at a time). Nuclear defences will work via the same system as nuclear weapons, but without the need for Uranium. Building one of these will cost the economy the equivalent of two supercarriers. Stockpiling It is possible to Stockpile missiles. However, when a player wants to use stockpiled missiles, there must be a period of at least one day between using a missile, and then using a stockpiled missile from the same Silo. Basically, despite however many missiles are stockpiled, only one missile set can be fired per silo per day. If a country has three silo's, then it is possible fire missiles from each silo simultaneously, however. The missiles themselves ICBM's/MIRV's *ICBM's fire 6 missiles per payload *MIRV's fire 4 missiles and 4 dummy missiles per payload *ICBM's have a greater chance of being intercepted though if they are not they will cause more damage than MIRV's *Damage caused by these missiles will be rolled for, but if well placed/well rolled, can cause severe damage to a city's infrastructure, or completely level a base. SDM's *Fires 6 missiles per payload. *Will be rolled for as to whether they intecept incoming missiles. There will be a greater advantage for the player firing SDM's if the other player is firing ICBM's than MIRV's. *Ineffective against nuclear weapons. Nuclear Weapons *Fires 1 missile per payload *Damage caused by a successful nuclear weapon will be rolled for, but lets face it, if a nuke hits it's target, it's going to be pretty catastrophic. If rolled for badly, it could probably stil level most of a city, if rolled well, it could cause huge and widespread damage. *A huge cloud of radiation would also be released when a nuke hits. This then has the potential to spread, taking death and destruction with it. *If a nuke is fired from a close range, it is more likely to hit its target. However, it is also more likely to be intercepted. Nuclear Defences *Fires 1 missile per payload *Would be rolled for to see if it intercepts the nuke. If the nuke is fired from a close range, then the defence missile has an advantage. If the nuke is fired from long range, the defence missile has a disadvantage.